


The Fight in Fight-or-Flight

by DomVirge (RonniRotten)



Series: Smut Sides [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Sex, Breathplay, Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dom Drop, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge
Summary: Remus wants it hard and rough, and who better to give it to him than Virgil when he's teetering between fight or flight?This is just shameless rough smut**18+ only**
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Smut Sides [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337461
Comments: 7
Kudos: 272





	The Fight in Fight-or-Flight

Remus almost felt bad for leaving evidence of his exploits with the most brutal dom in the mindscape. Sure Deceit could get mean but not as rough as he needed. Patton was just the opposite, rough but full of praise. No he needed to be degraded and used and filled. Pissing off Virgil was his best option since he didn't plan on walking. 

It took a lot of teasing and constant irritating to get Virgil angry enough—the lewd comments, the leers, the "accidental" touches, and the intentional ones that he vanished after. He even went out of his way to send some suggestive dreams to the emo. It was a lot of work but it was worth it for when Virgil snapped. And snap he did.

"Hey Mason Virge," Remus greeted, appearing behind him in the common area and grabbing his ass,"Mind if I go Hannibal on that sweet ass?" Virgil growled low in his throat as the Duke's hand traveled lower toward his balls.

Virgil grabbed his wrist and in a flash had Remus pinned to the wall with both of his hands held above his head high enough he had to stand on his toes. The frustrated fires in Virgil's dark eyes licked at his form, wiggling against his restraints. 

"You are such a rotten tease," Virgil snarled, "You can beg to eat this ass if you still have a voice by the time I'm done with you." Remus grinned up at him wickedly—he wasn't about to let Virge have his way that easily! 

He kicked Virgil's feet out from under him, causing them both to fall to the floor with a thud. Remus escaped Virgil's grasp and held his wrists down. But that small victory didn't last, not with Virgil violently thrashing under him. 

It took a sharp kick to Remus' side to set off the real struggle for dominance. They rolled across the floor slamming the other on his back, clawing at their clothes, biting, bruising grasps, and hidden hardening cocks grinding against each other. 

Virgil pinned him down and pressed a knee to his crotch to hold him down. Remus looked damn good with his usually neat hair mussed up and his shirt ripped open down the middle. He was panting and wiggling his hips while his wrists were in a death grip. 

"You," Virgil snarled and quickly moved to flip him over and kneel on his back, never freeing his wrists, "have been nothing but trouble!" Virgil hissed and used his free hand to yank Remus' pants down past his cheeks. 

Remus yelped when Virgil brought his hand down, hard, and then he continued to spank the Duke with no intention of showing mercy. 

"Teasing. Me. Like. That." Virgil growled, punctuating every word with a sharp blow, "Fucking. Brat! You. Want. It. To. Hurt? I'll. Make. Damn. Sure. It. Does!" Remus kicked and shrieked, getting far more than he anticipated. His cock was leaking between his pants and the rug. 

Remus' ass was sore and bruised by the time Virgil shifted on top of his back. The irate emo grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look up at him. Through his tears Remus stared at the most wonderful sight in the world. Virgil's fashionably ripped shirt was torn up, exposing fresh scratches on his skin, the hoodie was gone, and Virgil's fringe covered his eyes like a lion in the grass. 

"Open your mouth, slut." That order sent a chill up Remus' spine and he obeyed with lidded eyes, lolling his tongue out for show. Virgil spit in his mouth before leaning over and claiming it in an upside-down kiss that was all teeth and tongue. 

"Behave or I will make sure you never want another cock again." Virgil growled after pulling away. Remus whined and nodded, getting hotter and hotter from the threats. He was not about to push him that far and he was not going to get to the point where he would use his safe word or sign. 

Virgil got up and circled him while he got on his knees. Since he wasn't manhandled to the ground again, Remus thought he was doing the right thing. 

Anticipation coiled in his gut with each quiet foot fall. Virgil was eyeing him like a piece of meat, hungry and contemplative. That sharp glare was searing his skin. The sneer on Virgil's lips was just the hunter baring his fangs. Remus needed those fangs biting into him, marking him, drawing blood.

Virgil stopped in front of him and unzipped his jeans. Remus leaned forward, preparing to take his cock into his mouth. But once that thick length came out, Remus yelped and jolted back.

He didn't feel the sting on his cheek until he caught his balance. Virgil's hand was imprinted on his cheek and it was clear that he really wasn't holding back. 

"You don't get to touch." Virgil sneered, "Now open your mouth." He shivered and let his jaw drop. His own cock was throbbing and leaking into his pants. He wanted nothing more than to be Virgil's fucktoy to use and abuse as he wished. 

Virgil slung his pants below his ass and grabbed Remus' hair, holding him still and forcing him to look up and meet his gaze. A hungry, glazed over, and willing to submit totally stare met with a blazing storm hidden behind dark whirlpools.

"This is the only lube you're getting." Virgil growled and slammed his cock down Remus' throat, making him gag. Virgil held him still and fucked into that mouth without abandon. 

Remus couldn't keep his tears from running down his cheeks. His eyes fluttered shut as he savored the taste of salty precum coating his tongue. He could get addicted to the weight between his lips and the rough slamming hips against his face. The way Virgil's balls slapped against his chin should have been a hint at how very little he would be able to speak later. 

"Fuck, what a whore, taking my cock to the hilt!" Virgil gasped, drinking in the sounds spilling from the duke's mouth. He was drooling so much it coated his ruined shirt and he looked so pretty like this.

"That's it, use that mouth and get my cock nice and wet." Virgil growled, guiding Remus' head over his length while his hips worked, "It's the only way I ever want to see your mouth, filled with a fat cock." 

Remus whined at the comment—yes, his mouth was best suited to be stuffed with dick, but he could think of a better place to stick a dick. He was tempted to sign out just to get to the main course, but then Virgil pulled out, leaving Remus gasping for air. There was a thick strand of spit connecting Remus' lips to that cock. 

"Get up!" Virgil snarled once he caught his breath. Remus had no time to react before Virgil yanked him up by the hair and dragged him to the couch, forcefully throwing him over the side. Remus yelped and balanced out, planting his feet and grabbing the cushion in front of him for support. 

Smack!

"Gonna get exactly what you wanted." Virgil jeered and smacked his ass again. Remus keened as a glob of precum slid down his dick onto the armrest. Finally he was going to get the roughest fucking he had ever known.

Virgil spread his ass and slowly pushed in. Remus moaned softly, living for the way Virge stretched him. He was almost disappointed when Virgil pulled back and thrust back in slowly. 

And then the bastard leaned over and tore Remus' shirt from his torso, exposing his scratched up skin to the air. Remus yelped when Virge bit down on his shoulder and picked up the pace. 

Remus screamed as the pace jumped to brutal. His already bruised ass was taking a pounding and his prostate was being thoroughly abused. Virgil's grip on his hips was almost as painful as the bite that broke through his skin. 

"Fu—uck!" Remus croaked, throwing his head back as Virgil's hands glided up his back and he sank his nails into the pliant Duke's flesh, dragging them down and leaving a bright trail. 

"This—hah this is—what you get!" Virgil panted against the bite mark. It stung, and only served to make the liquid fire seeping through and raging in Remus' veins like rapids burn that much hotter. 

The pressure building in his core was as maddening as his untouched dick grinding on the couch. He was clawing into the couch, tearing into the stuffing as the entire piece of furniture rocked with the force demolishing the Duke. 

Virgil was growling like a wild animal, sweat coating his body. Remus was so hot and tight, squeezing his cock and sucking it back in every time, unwilling to lose the pulsing heat filling it. Virgil was running on adrenaline, exhausting himself without stopping, not when Remus felt so good, slick with his precum. 

"Oh god! Virgil! Virge!" Remus keened as the pressure became unbearable. The coil that wound in his core was ready to snap. 

"Cum—Cum around my cock!" Virgil snarled and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. He captured Remus in a messy kiss and grabbed his throat. He kept slamming his hips brutally and cut off Remus' air supply. Remus just choked out a moan and let Virgil claim him.

Somewhere in the haze of breathlessness, he came, hard. The release made his toes curl and his entire body convulsed enough to force Virgil to release his neck. He clamped down so much that Virgil couldn't move anymore, and coated the couch with ropes upon ropes of cum.

Virgil let out a groan and fruitlessly bucked wildly, filling Remus with his seed. And then he collapsed over Remus, gasping to catch his breath as much as his sated partner. 

"Oh fuck," Remus croaked after a few minutes, "Let's do that again!" 

"Maybe." Virgil huffed as he carefully pulled out, wincing at the marks left on Remus, the marks he made. 

"Maybe? Don't gimme false hope!" Remus whined.

"Look at yourself and tell me you can't see the damage." Virgil retorted and carefully picked Remus up bridal style. 

"You know I love them! I'm not hurt!" Remus groaned and flopped over in his grasp. Virgil sank out and rose up in his bathroom.

"Why do you have to try and trigger the fight-or-flight in me? It's dangerous." he asked, setting Remus in the tub.

"The fight brings out the beast!" Remus giggled and pulled Virgil into the empty tub. He snapped his fingers, banishing the remains of their clothes and filling the tub with warm water and shrugged.

"Even after that you still think so?" 

"Scare Bear, if you're gonna get dom drop after fucking me exactly how I wanted I will find a way to get you back to normal since you take such good care of me." Remus huffed, his voice still scratchy. Virgil winced and curled his legs to his chest. 

"Remus?"

"Shh, it's my turn to take care of you." he replied, pulling Virgil to his chest, “Let’s clean up an snuggle.”

“I love you, you irritating trash mammal.”

“And I love you, Raggedy Anx.” Remus cooed as Virgil shifted and helped him wash up. Remus decided there and then that he would have to get Virgil’s adrenaline flowing like that again for the ultimate fuck, the softest aftercare, and because he could trust Virgil above all else.


End file.
